Private meets the Clique
by MelodyinMusic
Summary: What happens when the PC goes to Easton and meet the Billings girls. Drama,Love,and Partying! I no the summary sucked but plz read full summary on the inside
1. Indroduction

_**Meet the Pretty Committee**_

**Massie Block : Tired of all the drama at BOCD and decided it's time for a new start. At a boarding school called Easton Academy and she is toe-dally going to rule the school with the PC ****right? Wrong because when they get there the school is run by the fabulous **_**Billings Girls**_**. So what is she going to do fight back!**

**Alicia Rivera : Hearts the idea of boarding** **until she gets the and isn't the hottest girl on campus. And they will come out on top I mean the PC has never lost a battle before why should they start now?**

**Dylan Marvil : Is finally a size 2 and luv-ing it and just in time for Easton . But what happens when the Billings Girls want her to be one of them. Who will she chose Billings Girls or the PC?**

**Kristen Gregory : Is on scholarship again but whatev as long as she's there. She is so ready for the soccer field but what happens when the captain also the leader of the Billings Girls. Will the team shun her out or will she be the star?**

**Claire Lyons : Is finally rich so now she has great clothes and an ah-mazing style! But happens when the Billings Girls take an interest in her. Will she stay true to her friends or do whatever is best for her social status?**

_**Meet the Billings Girls :**_

**Noelle Lange : Is the leader of the Billings Girls and well Easton itself. And when the PC comes she pretty much laughs in there faces for thinking that there in charge. But that doesn't mean a couple of them won't interest her a little bit....**

**Ariana Osgood : Is behind Noelle 100% and thinks that the PC are to cute for thinking that there in charge. And she ready to bring them down.**

**Kiran Hayes : Thinks that the new girls are all to " matchy - matchy" for her taste and is ready to she them fall. **

**Taylor Bell: Doesn't really care about the new girls that much but that doesn't matter because she is still behind Noelle.**

**Reed Brennan : She is far to busy to care about the PC. When her boyfriend Thomas Pearson got kicked out of school she finds out that she doesn't really care and she doesn't really love him so she dumps him. So what happens when a certain blonde curly hair artist catches her eye?**

_**The Ketlar Boys**_

**Dash McCafferty : Is dating the Noelle Lange and is a little upset about Thomas getting booted but oh well. And he is wondering what's up with girl and drama?**

**Josh Hollis: Is so happy that Reed is free and with do whatever he can to be her boyfriend.**

**Gage Cooligde: He is back to his jerkish self and just in time for the new girls.**

Things that you should know about the story

1) Last Christmas never happened

2) Thomas got expelled for selling drugs

( Sorry to all of you Thomas fans)

3) They are all of there original ages as in

The first book and the PC are sophomores

Kelsey :)

Plz review and tell me what you think!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Clique or Private series.


	2. Last Sleepover

**The Block Estate**

**Massie's Bedroom**

10:45 PM

October 1st

The PC was at Massie Block's for there last Friday Night sleepover that they would have in a while. Because on Monday they would all be at the all exclusive boarding school "Easton Academy". All five girls where laying on their sleeping bags in gossip position talking about what they thought Easton was going to be like.

"Ehmagawd I am so excited for Easton!"Claire gushed. But the truth is is that she is actually kinda of nervous. "Kuh-laire so are we but try not to act LBRish when we get there k?"snapped Massie. Claire looked down nervously and started to bite her nails. "Whatev I just hope that there will be total HARTs there." spoke Claire softly but strongly. She has gotten more confident now that she has more style, money, and designer clothes. Alicia giggled "me too!".

"Me three! Also now that I'm a size 2 I can toe-dally get a guy." Dylan smiled. " Dly you were never fat. Also I am so excited for the soccer team plus the coach already gave me a spot." proudly proclaimed Kristen.

" Guys I hope we can room together" said Claire. Massie spoke" I hope that the rooms and closets are big enough. Also you would think on how expensive this school is the rooms would be big." Then she yawned. "Guys I think we should go to bed now."

After they all chorused there goodnights they all fell asleep dreaming about Easton and what it would be like.

**Sorry it took so long to update and don't worry**

**the chapters will get longer. Also there is one thing**

**I forgot to mention this takes place right after **

**Parents Weekend.**

**~*~Kelsey~*~**

**:)**


	3. Breakup

**Ok I am so so so so sorry I haven't updated in like forever. But here is a new chapter for you guys and this one is all about private!!! Also I would like to give a special thanks for everyone who took the time to review, added me too there alerts, and also to there favs. Thank you guys so much!!!!! Anyways here is the chapter.**

**Reed's POV***

It was Sunday night and everyone was saying good bye to there parents. But I was here laying on my bed thinking about one thing Thomas. He just got expelled on Saturday morning for selling drugs and I knew he should never have sold drugs on Parents Weekend, but he did. So look where he is now expelled from Easton and just right after I had gotten in to Billings. But the weird thing was I wasn't thinking if he was ok or if his parents were giving him hell. Instead the one thought that kept on going though my mind was "_Do I really love him?"_. I didn't know if I should break up with him or not thinking about all the trouble he has caused me. The worst part was I couldn't take to anyone about this because all my friends "The Billings Girls" hate him.

I closed my eyes and sighed. I sat up and grabbed my phone and I smiled when I saw the word " Glasslicker" knowing that they had truly accepted me. I paced around the room while I was calling Thomas. He picked up on the second ring. I heard his voice " Hey Reed what's up?" I stopped pacing. I just needed to get this over with. " Thomas" I began " I think that we should break up it's what's for the best."

"What Reed please no pl- " I heard him beg put I cut him off. " No Thomas please just don't goodbye." and I hung up before he could say another word.

I collapsed on the bed and sighed I felt like a huge weight was taken on my shoulders. Just then Noelle, Ariana, Kiran, and Taylor barged into my room talking about some new girls that will be coming here tomorrow while holding champagne bottles and glasses. " Hey guys" I decided that I should just tell them " I just broke up with Thomas." I said slowly.

" Good for you glasslicker. I think we should have a toast." Noelle said as she smiled. " To new beginnings" she said as she raised her glass. " To new beginnings" we all echoed. And for the rest of the night we talked, laughed, and had fun. And I never thought about Thomas.

**Ok guys there is your chapter I hoped you liked it. Also the PC and The Billings Girls will meet soon :)**

**More reviews = the faster I type**

**~*~Kelsey~*~**


	4. Finally We're Here

**Ok guys here. You go another chapter!**

**-------------------- **

Easton

The Quad

2:56 P.M.

---------------------

**MPOV**

I just stepped out on the freshly cut grass, I took a deep breath, autumn was definitely on it's way. Finally, I was finally here at Easton Academy. The campus was so beautiful, in the distance I saw totally HARTs playing football. I stepped aside and let the other girls though. As I did, I heard a bunch of " I J'dore it" " I heart this school" and " This place is ah-mazing." We needed to make a grand entrance.

"Ok girls we're finally here, so we _have_ to be perfect 24/7. This isn't little BOCD any more this is Easton Academy. But that probably won't be a problem I mean at BOCD we were the hottest, most sophisticated, and more popular than anybody. Ok now outfit checks. Kirsten you first" She was wearing a pair of camel-colored cashmere sweater, dark denim flair jeans and a pair of pointy Steve Madden boots. " Great 9.6. Alicia" she was wearing a pair of satin cargo pants, a white Hermes scarf but worn as a belt white cashmere tank top" Ah-mazing 9.8 next Dylan" she was wearing a pair of wide-leg trousers, a white ribbed tank, and a shrunken menswear-inspired vest" Ah-proved 9.7 Kuh-laire your up" Claire wore bronze Miu Miu shorts and creme Dodo + Angelika knit top " Great Claire 9.9. My turn" I spun around in a little circle as the PC examined my outfit. I was wearing pleated ivory sweater dress that I wore over olive DKNY leggings and YSL peep-toes. Everyone decided that my outfit was a total 10.

" Ok we're walking to "You Belong With Me" by Taylor Swift. Ready?" We all started walking torrid Hull Hall. I was walking in the direct center. When we walked past the HARTs playing football they only glanced at us for a second. I shrugged it off thinking that they didn't want to seem too interested. So we walked up to the final steps of Hull Hall ready to finally start my days at Easton.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was in my room trying to fit all of my clothes in there, but it was almost im-possible. There was like no room. And the room is wayyyy to small. My old room was like ten times bigger than this sad excuse for a room. At least I was sharing it with Alicia, Dylan was sharing with Kristen, and Claire had some random roommate whose name begins with a "C" I think. At least we were in the same dorm Bradwell and one the same floor-the fifth floor. I finally got all my clothes to fit and when I was about to collapse on my bed all of the girls came in. "Hey guys" I said. They all chorused there "Heys" as we sat down in a circle.

" Guys the rooms and the closets are wayyy to small." I complained.

" I no it sucks" As Alicia agreed.

" If you stop complaining for just a sec I have some major gossip." Claire smiled.

" How many points?" I asked. " About one mil. It has to do with the school and it's social scene."

" Ok granted now diss" I demanded. " Ok well Easton has this secret sorority called "Billings" and it only has like 16 juniors and seniors. But this year it has one sophomores who was my roommate's ex-roommate." Ok now I was definitely interested. As I looked around so were the other girls and Claire was smiling for being the first one who has all the gossip as she continued "And they are the most popular girls in the school, they can get away with almost anything, date th hottest guys , they are the most sophisticated people in the school, and are the most beautiful." Claire finished. All of the other girls looked a little nervous. I had to reassure them. "Guys whatev they are probably all poseurs and plus they probably were the hottest in the school well at least until we got here." I giggled. Suddenly all the girls looked reassured. So we said goodnight and went to bed dreaming about how we are toe-dally going to rule the school.

**Ok guys there you go. I hope that you liked it.**

**Also go on my page and vote on the poll because **

**it is all very important to the story. And how things **

**will happen so plz vote. Also plz review I love**

**to hear from you guys. Thanks for everything.**

**~*~Kelsey~*~**


	5. Sorry

**Ok first I want to apologize so much for not updating this story in like forever. I was having some writer's block and I've just been super busy but now I am back to the story. Also I need you guys to review, message me, or go on my page and click on the poll because I want you guys to pick where the Billings Girls and the PC meet your choices are the café, the quad, the chapel or hull hall. Thanks. And once again I am sooooo sorry.**


	6. First Day Part 1

**I don't own Private or the Clique**

**Massie's POV**

The next morning I woke up super early because I needed to be a perfect 10, anything lower than that would not be acceptable. After I decided I looked perfect with my new Gucci boots, Alicia and I left out room and met up with Kirsten, Claire, and Dylan. After rating our outfits and deciding that we were all perfect ten's we left to get some breakfast at the café.

As soon as we entered the café, I noticed no one was looking at us at all. _What is with all the people here, are they like idiots? I mean come on we are all perfect ten's! What is going on at this school, at BOCD everyone like worshiped the ground we walked on! I'm going to have to fix this. _(This is what she is thinking) We got our food and sat down at a random table I turned and saw them the Billings Girls, after what Claire told me they must be them. They were sitting in the middle of the room and they were all gorgeous they had all of the boys' attention in the room. But what caught my eye were five girls, they must have been the alphas. The first one had short blonde hair, pale skin, and striking blue eyes. She was also reading a book which I thought was really weird. The next one was petite and had a head full of messy dark blond curls and rosy red checks, she was laughing at something one of them had said. The third one had dark brown hair and had extremely tan skin; she looked like she was half in the conversation because she was texting. The fourth girl didn't look like she belonged there, she had a pretty shade of brown hair and had a nice tan, but her clothes reeked of scholarship, _I wonder what she's doing there? _The final girl looks like the leader she had thick dark brown hair a faded tan. _If it wasn't for the clothes I would've thought that the last two girls are sisters. _

I turned back to the girls and said "We have to sit at that table during lunch."

"Um, why?"

"Because Kuh-laire that's where the Billings Girls sit and if we want to get noticed and be popular here we have to sit there got it." I said trying not to lose my patience. Then the bell rang and we all headed to chapel.

After chapel, which was super boring by the way, I went to my first few classes. And let me tell you they were exhausting, they were super hard and I even had a test I mean who even gives a test on the first day of school. _I wonder if I can get Kirsten to do my work? _Finally we all headed to lunch and we were in a huge hurry so we can get the table. When we got to the café I saw that they weren't there yet and I was almost giddy. So we all got our food and sat down at _the_ table. As soon as we sat down the doors to the café opened and the Billings Girls walked in.

**Ohh cliffhanger sorry I just had to put it there**

**Review please!**


End file.
